


amacha 🤢🤢🤢

by sorryiforgotmyusername



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack, Gift Fic, I DON'T SHIP AMACHA, Joke Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryiforgotmyusername/pseuds/sorryiforgotmyusername
Summary: this hurt me to write. hope it hurts you to read(it has a good ending, please read the whole thing)
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Chabashira Tenko
Comments: 44
Kudos: 18





	amacha 🤢🤢🤢

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToxicPineapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicPineapple/gifts).



> someone joked about gifting tox amacha fic and i went "i can be a horrible person"

Tenko Chabashira had a big problem. A boy problem.

Tenko had always tried to deny her feelings for the man gender. Surrounding herself with girls, proclaiming hatred of all things male. But girls could only fulfill her so much, and Tenko knew she needed a man in her life.

She'd been having crushes on boys (only boys that's it she's straight) all her life.

But none were as bigly humongous as this one. 

Tenko Chabashira was in love with stupid sexy Rantaro Amami.

She was just walking down the street, when she saw her avocado love walking down the street also.

Tenko's heart went hog wild, doing that cartoon thing where it beats out of one's chest. Her face blushed red like the reddest tomato.

And then…. Rantaro turned his beautiful head and looked at her.

Oh no.

Tenko ran. She couldn't let him see her like this! Or at all! Because then she would make a fool of herself and fall harder in love!

She ran and ran, eventually hiding in a bush. She should be safe for now-

AAA! RANTARO, THE MOST GOOD LOOKING MAN ALIVE WAS STANDING OUTSIDE THE BUSH, LOOKING AT HER!

And then he spoke. In his dreamy, dreamboat voice.

"Do… do you not like me?", he asked, looking forlorn and also sad.

"Wha- No no I don't not like you I mean I hate you you degenerate male I mean I like you!"

Rantaro was confusedtaro. "Wow, uh. Mixed messages there."

He looked at the floor, floorlornly. "Still… I might as well do this. Get this over with, so you can reject me and I can move on."

He gets down on one knee, and takes out a bouquet of flowers nobody had noticed earlier. "Tenko…. I love you. Will you go out with me?"

Tenko squeals, blushing so red that she looked even REDDER than tomatoes. "Ye- YES!!!!!!!!! I WILL!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU RANTARO!!!!!;!!!!!!"

"Wait really???" Rantaro started blushing as redder than ketchup (a tomato based drink popularised by sans of the hit indie game undertale). "I'm so glad!" He starts crying manly tears of joy.

"I'M GLAD TWO!!!!!"

They happy cry and hug and cry and hug. Until Rantaro says something. "Can I… kiss you?"

In a moment of girl power, Tenko smirks and says "No. I'll kiss you."

She leans over to kiss him, but right before they're lips meet…

~~~~~~

Tenko woke up in a cold sweat. That was  _ terrifying _ .

Still reeling, somehow she managed to get out of bed. She shudders. Time for school.

~~~~~~

"Tenko just had the worst dream ever."

"O shit, what was it?", Rantaro inquired. 

Tenko took a deep breath. This dream, this  _ nightmare _ hurt to even think about.

But she had to. She must spread this pain to Rantaro.

"Tenko was straight and had a crush on you and you were straight and had a crush on me and asked me out and I accepted."

"Wow." Rantaro had the [:yikes: cursed emoji](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/386658456465178648/747868578363080786/L4b1guuv_400x400.jpg) expression on his face. "That is horrible."

Tenko nodded somberly. "I hate this."

Despite everything, Rantaro's face lit up. "Well! I'm so glad that you're a lesbian and I'm aroace!"

"Me too!"

Tenko and Rantaro did a "not attracted to each other" solidarity handshake, then Tenko went off to kiss her girlfriends (every girl in the class).

**Author's Note:**

> i think if i wrote actual, non proven to be fake in the fic itself amacha i would die


End file.
